The Feeling Of Heartbreak
by ColourMyWorld
Summary: You say this is all impossible. The pain your physically feeling. The torn emotions running through your body. The dryness of your throat, the tightness of your stomach. It's the feeling of heartbreak. OneShot. -NiLEY-


**The Feeling Of Heartbreak**

**You say this is all impossible. The pain your physically feeling. The torn emotions running through your body. The dryness of your throat, the tightness of your stomach. It's the feeling of heartbreak. OneShot. -NiLEY-**

**A/N: Okay, I got the inspiration for this from Abandoned. In chapter nine, like near the end, I started to write in second person, and it gave me an idea for this. So yeah, this is in second person. I think the summary says it all. It doesn't mention any names, but it's implied Niley. Enjoy && and review :)**

**- H e a r t b r e a k -**

_Am I obsessed with you? I do my best not to want you, but I do all the same._

_I just had to wake you up and say hello, I know its three Am, and I saw you a while ago, but I just get this aching feeling to hear you voice, to know your there, I don't seem to have any choice._

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up, I feel so lonely by myself, is this the way you feel when your in love, or is it something else?_

_Am I obsessed with you? I do my best not to want you, but I do all the same._

**- H e a r t b r e a k -**

You go through a number of stages. Your standing in front of him, and you hear those painful words coming out his mouth. You can't believe it. You thought he loved it. You thought the feeling was mutual, but evidently not.

Then the tears come. You do your best not to let them fall in front of him. He won't see you cry. Your better than that. You deserve better than him. So you say goodbye to him, in a tone you hope doesn't sound nice, and you storm out. Let him know your not happy. And he'll pay. Revenge will be waiting to get at him. So you run home and call your best friend. She's over in a flash. She brings your favourite ice cream, and a bunch of sweet films. He called them 'chick flicks.' He was a jerk, your certain of that know. Your almost over him, but you just need a little bit more cheering up.

You put on the notebook, and cuddle up in your covers. You stuff yourself with ice cream through your sobbing, because you wish your life ended with a happily ever after, with a prince charming that would love you forever, and a future you would be certain would never fade away. You thought you were over him.

But the next morning, it's all coming back to you. The memories you both shared together. His intense kisses. His beautiful songs. The happiness that burned inside you when he dedicated them to you. His soft curls that you loved running your hands through. The tingling sensation you felt when he left kisses across your jaw and down your neck. His cool skin pressed up against your hot skin. His beautiful brown orbs. His angelic voice. The love you felt for him. The love you **used **to share.

You squeeze your eyes shut, preventing any more tears from spilling. Real tears, from your pain. Your stomach tightens, your waist suddenly extremely painful. It feels like a bad stitch, when you've ran too much and your body's tired. This is what heartbreak feels like. Tears well up in your eyes, but you won't let them fall, because you don't want to face up to reality. Your cheeks flush red, and your bottom lip trembles. Your whole body aches, and though it may seem impossible, its just how it is. You curl yourself up into a little ball, and do your best to hold in your tears, but it doesn't work. Your poker face doesn't work. Its written all over your face. Your broken. And you know well enough that there's nothing you can do about it. The pain is there to stay.

But you want it to go away. You want to go back to being happy. Being your sick of being torn, torn by his love. You know you have to move on, but how can you? Maybe it's just another one of your small break ups. You've had them a lot. But you've had enough of them. There's other guys in this world. You can have any you want. Your **you. **Like one of the most wanted teenage girls in the world. You'll make him jealous, make him pay for the pain he's causing you.

But you don't want to, and though its killing you, you know that you can't do that to him. You can't look at the pain in his eyes and know that you've caused it. All you really want is his muscular arms to wrap around you, and hold you tight. And then they do. Wait what? You eyes fly open, and you struggle out of his grip. What is he doing here? It's been about a day since he broke up with you. Why is he back?

You see his hurt expression, and the guilt is eating you alive. Why does he have that effect on you? You break down into tears, dropping down onto the floor. He's next to you in a flash, wrapping his arms around your petite figure, and he holds you tight, just like you wanted. He tells you its going to be okay, that he's sorry for continuously hurting you like this. But you don't care. You just want to be in his arms. You release all the tears you've been holding in for the past twenty four hours. You sob into his chest. He breaks you each time, then comes back to pick up the pieces. But you know you can't let him go. You love him. And love comes with a price. Yours is heartbreak.

**- H e a r t b r e a k -**

_Am I obsessed with you? I do my best not to want you, but I do all the same._

_I just had to wake you up and say hello, I know its three Am, and I saw you a while ago, but I just get this aching feeling to hear you voice, to know your there, I don't seem to have any choice._

_I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up, I feel so lonely by myself, is this the way you feel when your in love, or is it something else?_

_Am I obsessed with you? I do my best not to want you, but I do all the same._

**- H e a r t b r e a k -**

**A/N: I realize its not very long, or good, but I wrote it in the middle of the night, so yeah, whatever, I hope you guys liked it more than I did. Review? Much love xoxo**


End file.
